Accidents Happen
by HelloItsMeLeanne
Summary: Basically a story about Annie/Jasper and Liam
1. Chapter 1

"I know you accidentally killed my uncle". The words kept playing in her head, like a catchy record. She felt so guilty for killing Jaspers uncle but she couldn't bring herself around to confess to the police. Annie wondered how jasper knew about it all. Annie had not spoken to Jasper since the dance, she was wondering how long it would take for him to revel her secret. The deepest darkest secret she had ever carried in her life. She had no one to turn to, no one she could trust to help her get through this. Usually she would go to her brother but she tried to tell him before and he though that she was confessing to sleeping with Liam. Everyone thought Annie slept with Liam, until Liam tricked Jen into confessing, what really happened. She couldn't help but wonder why Liam didn't tell the truth on prom night. Everyday she blamed Liam for the mess she was in.

Annie was sat in her room, listening to her I-pod.

'_Take a breath, take it deep__  
__Calm yourself, he says to me__  
__If you play, you play for keeps__  
__Take a gun, and count to three__  
__I'm sweating now, moving slow__  
__No time to think, my turn to go'_

She got a text and it was from Jasper, wanting her to meet him on the beach right away. She was undecided on whether meet him but she was scared he would turn her in into the police, she had to meet him. She was too scared to say anything as much as she thought she deserved some sort of punishment. She got in her car and made her way to the beach. She parked her car near the beach and made her way to the beach, she saw Jasper sitting down on the sand.

"Hello Annie" said Jasper. He was smiling at her, like he was enjoying having a hold on her.

Annie was distant she didn't want to talk to Jasper; she didn't understand why she came other than she didn't want Jasper to revel her secret. The only reason she started hanging around with Jasper was because she felt sorry for him.

"Annie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

She was suddenly distracted by some boy she saw coming out the sea, he was holding a surf board and was wearing a wet suit. She couldn't stop staring at him he looked so familiar then she realised who it was it was Liam! He was walking towards her and Jasper. She wondered what he wanted.

"Look Annie, I need to talk to you". Liam was looking deep into her eyes; he wanted her to know he was sorry and that he meant it. Liam couldn't help but care for Annie even if she hated him. He knew Jasper wasn't good enough for her.

"She doesn't want to speak to you". Jasper said angrily.

"Since when do you speak for Annie?"

"Both of you shut up". Annie shouted.

"Annie… can I talk you… Alone" Liam said softly

"Okay fine".

"Annie if you go and speak to him, I'll tell your secret of what happened on prom night". Jasper hated the thought of Annie and Liam speaking to each again. He saw the way they both looked at each. Jasper wasn't stupid he knew Annie, actually liked Liam no matter how much she said she hated Liam.

"What secret… you can tell me?" Liam asked. He was curious.

"No…. leave me alone Liam". Annie knew she didn't want Liam to leave her alone but what choice did she have.

"You heard her, Liam, leave her alone. She doesn't want to speak to you".

"Fine, I'll see you later". Liam walked away. He was left wondering about what the deal is with Jasper and what hold he had on Annie.

"Jasper there was no need to be rude". Annie was so angry at Jasper; he had to make things much worse than they needed to be.

"Do you know how much trouble he caused for you, you don't want to talk to people like that?" She knew Jasper was trying to manipulate her, but all she could do was let him carry on.

"I've got to go home Jasper". Annie stormed away, she felt like she needed to get away from Beverly Hills.

Annie got home from the beach and made her way upstairs, she packed her bags and took the keys to her Grandma's place in Palm Springs. She decided she needed to get away from Beverly Hills for awhile. She walked out the doors not even leaving her parents a note as to where she is. She made her way out the door and saw Liam coming up the drive. He was slowly coming near her; Annie tried to rush back into the house but he grabbed hold of her hand before she could make her way back inside. His hands were now around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me Liam".

"Not until you tell me what's going on".

"Don't you know the meaning of leave me alone" Annie was getting angry at Liam, he was making it really hard for her to leave. Liam had only just realised that Annie had bags in her hands, like she was running away from something or someone.

"What's with the bags?"

Annie decided to avoid his question and ignore him, she tried to get out of the tight clutch Liam had around her waist.

"Annie… what's going on?"

"I'm leaving. What do you think it looks like?"

"Leaving what for?"

"I'm leaving from the mess you have caused me, so if you sorry about any of this you sure better let go of me".

Liam felt guilty enough as it is for the pain he caused Annie, but he couldn't just let her go.

"Annie… I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong but I can't let you go".

"What you going to do have your arms around my waist all night, I'm sure Naomi will love that one".

"I don't care about Naomi, I care about you".

"Then let me go". She was pleading "Liam please, I have to go, I can't stay here anymore". Annie dropped the bags she carrying and broke down crying; Liam felt hopeless as to how he could help Annie with out her leaving. He could see Annie was crying so he wiped away the tears that were falling from her green eyes and hugged her, he was taken aback at the fact she let him hug her. Annie was silently sobbing into Liam shoulders. All Liam could do was hug her, for once he felt useless.

"What's wrong Annie, you can tell me?"

"Liam… I killed someone on the night of prom"


	3. Chapter 3

Liam was speechless, for once he had nothing to say not even a cleaver sarcastic remark he was in pure shock. Everything suddenly got awkward neither one of them knew what to say next. Annie decided to pick up her bags, and decided to walk to her silver SUV and she put her bags in the boot of the car. Liam just stood there watching her, unable to say anything.

"Not quite the good girl anymore are you?" It was the best he could come up with; he just didn't know what to say.

"Whose fault is that Liam?" She snapped at him whilst trying to hide the hurt she was feeling from his comment. Liam looked down at the floor, hanging his head in shame. There was another awkward silence between the two of them.

"How does Jasper know?" He remembered what Jasper said to Annie on the beach earlier.

"I don't know he won't tell me, now he's blackmailing me… I don't know what to do". Annie then broke down into a fresh new set of tears, and went and sat on the hood of her car. Liam followed her and went and sat next to her.

"Don't run away, Jasper will think he's won this sick little game he's playing with you". Liam said trying to be convincing about staying in Beverly Hills

"Jasper wins if I stay, because whilst ever I stay here he's going to blackmail me".

"Then don't let him".

"If I don't, he'll tell the police". Annie was crying again.

"Then I'll be your false alibi".

"I can't bring you into this mess; it's not your problem".

"It's my fault this happened; I should have told Naomi who I really slept with".

"It's my own fault I drank the vodka, and left the man there." She said this whilst wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Because of me, the least I can do is lie for you Annie".

"Thank you". Annie said appreciatively.

Liam looked at his watch; he didn't realise how late it was. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, it's late".

Annie said bye back and Liam walked away slowly, Annie watched him go down the drive, and went to walk into the house just as Liam turned around and shouted "Annie", she turned around.

"What Liam?" He came closer to Annie and placed his hand on her cheek and then went into kiss her, she let him kiss her. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her but she started kissing him back after a few seconds. It was nothing she felt before not even from Ethan. It was nice and sweet not the sort of kiss she expected from Liam, but it was good. Unexpectedly good she thought to herself. Whilst the kiss was going on, what they didn't know was Jasper was in the black car _**watching!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was watching alright, he saw the girl he loved kissing that jerk. He watched Annie in his black car everyday, funny how she never noticed him outside her house these past couple of months. Some would call it stalking; Jasper would call it keeping an eye on Annie. Jasper was thinking long and hard whilst watching the both of them kiss. Jasper needed to get Liam out the picture. He knew whilst ever Liam was in the picture he could no longer manipulate Annie into doing what he wanted.

Jasper saw Liam come down the drive way and get into his car, when he drove away Jasper made the impulsive decision to follow Liam all the way home. Jasper parked his car across the street from Liam's house. He started walking towards Liam's house, the closer he got the harder it was for him to walk away and save destruction for a different day. He was finally on the drive of Liam's house; it was a big fancy house. Finally he saw Liam he was still sat his car, it was a red car, with black stripes in the middle of the bonnet. He saw that Liam was on the phone, he didn't know how long Liam was going to be so he knocked on the windows of his car until he caught his attention.

Liam heard a knock of his door, it made me jump, he was still on the phone to Annie, when he turned around and he saw Jasper staring at him with his evil looking blue eyes. He didn't know what Jasper wanted but there was something about him that creeped him out. "Annie, I'm sorry I've got to go Jasper is here, I'll ring you back later". Liam put the phone down on Annie, and opened the door of his car. He walked out the door, and shut the car door shut.

"Stay away from Annie" Jasper was shouting. Liam was lucky his parents were out of town, because if his step dad heard he would have been grounded.

"You can't stop me; Annie can talk to who she wants".

"If you want me to keep her secret you will".

"She didn't kill you uncle Jasper, she was with me the night of prom".

"Your lying, you slept with Naomi's sister not Annie".

"She was with me after, trying to get me to reveal the truth of what really happened that night". Liam knew Jasper was smart and wouldn't buy the story but if Jasper was going to the police, all that mattered was police believing the story.

"I can cause series damage and if you want me to leave Annie alone, then I suggest you stay the hell away from her." Jasper walked away after threatening Liam. He knew his plan was fool proof. Annie was going to be his whether Liam liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally a Monday morning, Liam had not slept that night, he was laid on his bed thinking about whether or not he should talk to Annie anymore. Of course he wanted to speak to Annie but he was worried about what Jasper would do to him, and mostly worried about what he would do to Annie. He didn't ring Annie back like he said he would, he felt guilty about it, he wanted to be with her but he knew he couldn't. It was for the best, it would cause too much hassle from both Naomi and Jasper. He looked at his phone to look at the time, it read 7am, he knew he needed to get ready for school but he didn't want to go, his parents were out of town for the next couple of weeks, he could quite easily get away with not going. But he wanted to her see her, even if he couldn't speak to her. He finally forced him self out of bed and got ready.

Liam finally arrived at school, he was late of course, he was driving to school as slow as he could. He wanted to be late so he could avoid Annie and Naomi's attempt of getting back with him. The last thing he could deal with was Naomi. He knew it was going to be hard avoiding Annie; they had two classes together today. He knew it was going to be one hell of a long day.

Liam eventually got out the car, and walked towards the school, and there he saw Annie, walking to class as well. He was lucky she hadn't noticed him yet. He started walking faster. It's not like he wanted to avoid her but it was the best for both of them. He hoped she realised that.

Annie saw Liam, she saw him look at her, and started walking away quickly. She wondered if he was avoiding her, he didn't ring back like he said he would. She wondered what went down between him and Jasper, what if Liam didn't want to protect her secret anymore. All these thoughts were running through her head. Why did he even kiss her last night? There were so many unanswered questions, and it was driving her crazy that she didn't know the answers. Annie tried to walk faster, to catch up with Liam, but the faster she walked, the faster he started walking, it was nearly turning into a run. Annie gave up and started walking at normal pace, she knew she had English and Health with him; she could just talk to him then, she though to her self.

It was second lesson, Annie was sat in her seat waiting for Mr Matthews to start the lesson, she looked for Liam in the class room, he was no where to be seen, and of course he would be late or he just wouldn't turn up.

"Today you're going to be working in pairs for the Shakespeare assignment" Mr Matthews said. Great Annie thought to her self, another way to remind her she had no friends. She saw everyone had broken off into pairs, whilst she had no one. Suddenly Liam walked in; maybe she could work with him after all everyone was already paired up.

"Liam you're late, we are working in pairs, and you'll be working with Annie".

"Isn't there someone else I can work with?" Annie couldn't believe he said those words, it stung that he said that. Liam looked at Annie he saw the hurt in her eyes. It's not like he wanted to say that, but it would make things easier for him not to talk to her.

"No Liam, you should have come to class earlier". Liam let out a sigh, and went and sat down next to Annie. The silence was awkward; he could see Annie writing her work down with her pen angrily. He had obviously offended her, who wouldn't be offended. He looked at her again, he stared for awhile, and she turned her head towards him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Nothing". Liam turned away from her, and she carried on writing, Liam found him self staring at her again. He couldn't help it.

"What is your problem Liam?"

"I haven't got a problem"

"Really, because one minute your kissing me and then the next your avoiding me".


	6. Writers Note

Hey Guys . I've got major writers block at the moment. I was just wondering if you guys could give me any idea's as what I could do. It would be a huge help thanks.


End file.
